


A Good Night's Sleep

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: During the Sandbrook trial, Alec's nightmares come back with full force. But this time, he's not always alone to deal with them.





	

Alec wakes coughing and gasping, drenched in cold sweat, and it takes him a while to realize that no, he isn’t drowning, he’s safe in a hotel room and he’s just having these dreams again. It got better, after he solved the Sandbrook case with Miller, but now they’re giving evidence for the trial and it brings his nightmares back with full force. His breathing is ragged, his heart racing in his chest and for a second he thinks his pacemaker is going to fail him.

“Hey,” Ellie says, her voice thick with sleep. She rests a hand on his chest and he covers his eyes with his palms, mortification rushing through his veins. She shouldn’t have to see him like this. It was a bad idea right from the beginning, to share a hotel room just because they’ve got an early appointment at the court and the drive to Broadchurch takes ages.

“Shh, c’mere,” Ellie says, reaching for him, but he turns on his side and out of her grasp.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out, clutching his chest, and starts sliding out of bed.

“Oh no, you’re not doing that.”

The sudden anger in Ellie’s voice stops him. He freezes, but he doesn’t dare to turn around.

“You’re coming back to bed right now,” Ellie continues, in her typical Miller voice that allows no room for discussions, “and we’re gonna have a cuddle so that we can both have a good night’s sleep for once. I swear, if you keep me up again I’m gonna be insufferable in the morning.”

Alec lets out a long breath and after a moment of hesitation he sits back down. Still doesn’t turn around.

“Come here,” Ellie says again, softer this time, but still determined. His last resolve crumbles and he turns to her, curling his body around hers and wrapping an arm around her waist. Ellie lets out a content sigh and snuggles closer, and before Alec knows what he’s doing he’s burying his nose in her neck. It soothes him immediately, and he feels how his heart slows down to a normal pace. The terror of the nightmare is gone and leaves only exhaustion behind.

“Thanks Miller,” he murmurs against her skin, and lets her soft breathing lull him back to sleep.


End file.
